Conventional networking hardware is engineered and designed to operate in an extended temperature range such as −40° C. to +65° C. Due to this extended temperature range, optical components in conventional networking hardware is required to operate over the same or a larger range such as −40° C. to +85° C. This scheme worked for existing pluggable optical transceivers which support these extended temperature ranges. For 100 Gb/s and higher optical components, the extended temperature range is only supported in large, expensive modules, such as CFP (C Small Form Factor Pluggable) modules. Using these larger, expensive modules significantly increases the size and cost of the electronic chassis, while also reducing overall system density. Emerging small form factor packages for 100 Gb/s and higher optical modules, such as CFP4 (C Small Form Factor Pluggable 4), QSFP (Quad Small Form Factor Pluggable), and the like, are only available in limited temperature ranges such as 0° C. to +70° C. Thus, use of these small form factor packages would limit the overall temperature range of networking hardware.